


I give in to sin, 'causeI like to practice what I preach

by milliondollarbum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, PWP, Rimming, Rutting, but in reality it's just Hux's imagination, just throw me in the trash where i belong, kylo in lace, the tags makes it sounds worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kylo could feel tears run down his cheek and he could only moan and cry out when he feels him press up against his prostate. The spit is running down his thigh, dripping down to his sensitive balls. </em>
</p>
<p>  <em>Hux really shouldn’t get so turned on by Kylo’s crying. “So pretty like this, all pliant and laid down underneath me. Letting me wreck you.”</em></p>
<p> <br/>Kylo started to cough beside him and he placed a hand on his back worriedly, “You sure you’re alright, Ren?”</p>
<p> <br/>Or: Hux have a very colorful imagination. Kylo should know to mind his own business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I give in to sin, 'causeI like to practice what I preach

The meeting was, to put it bluntly, boring. They were just going over the same old numbers over and over again, and even how much arguing was held, nothing would change. The plan was already set for three months forward, and he personally had written it so it was no fault to be found in it.  
  
“Well, the iron won’t stop coming in, the planet is ours and its export is one of our major income.” Hux supplies, he can’t stop being amazed at what they would argue about -this doesn't even have anything to do with the subject.  
  
It’s been a hour. He had planned for it to last 45 minutes, and God knows that his schedule is already packet enough as it is without overtime.  
  
To be fair, it was to be expected. These old geezers never admits to being wrong and won’t go down without a fight. Most of them are war leaders from his father's time, he and Ren is undoubtedly the youngest one in the room. Phasma too, but he’s still unsure of her age.  
  
Hux mind starts to drift as the argues starts up again. His schedule is already messed up and he’ll have to skip dinner tonight to catch up with some of the reports.  
  
He’ll have the kitchen to himself sometimes around one in the night, so he’ll make himself some simple perma pasta. He’d never been too overly fond of the food they serve here.  
  
Hux glanced at Kylo, sitting proudly to his left. He didn’t have his mask on, it always surprised him how young he was.  
  
‘I wonder if Kylo eats in the kitchen like me,’ he thought, never seeing him in the cafeteria those few days he was in. His schedule must be as crazy as his own, with all the training, constant meetings, and his missions.  
  
He can imagine Kylo eating the leftovers in the fridge at night, too tired to make any of his own food. Hux wondered what it’d be like if they were down the kitchen the same time, maybe they’d nod in greeting and ignore eachother.  
  
Or maybe they’d cook together, and exchange stiff smalltalk that would become a real conversation. God know it’s long overdue for them to actually have a chat - they still call each other by their last name and the only time they talk are with Snoke’s present.  
  
His thought started to drift even more as he looked at the indifferent mask Ren wore, his full lips in a neutral frown, his dull brown eyes speaking of conflict and agony of a person far older.  
  
The thing is - Kylo is cute. Handsome, rugged, but still very gorgeous with his long locks and pink lips.  
  
In the kitchen, he’d look pretty with a pink matching apron.  
  
He saw Ren tense up, and he frowned. He needed to pay attention to the meeting, incase one of these old men decides to ruin his plans. It looks like Phasma have it all under control, for now. He shouldn’t let his thoughts drift, he’s professional.  
  
‘How professional to be thinking about Kylo in a pink apron’, he scolded himself. ‘Black would fit him better’ his next thought came through with an mental image of Kylo in his bed wearing black lace hipster panties, panting as he --  
  
Ren suddenly ducked his head and coughed violently.  
  
“You alright there, Ren?” Hux ask, he’d never seen him show any weakness before.  
  
He just nodded, and the meeting reassumed. Talking about how to most efficiently use the troops. Hux rolls his eyes discreetly, the system they have now is good as it is.  
  
Hux sighted and glanced at the clock on his wrist, seeing how it have only gone by ten minutes. A frustrated groan left his lips, he didn’t have time for this nonsent.  
  
His thoughts started to go back to Kylo Ren. He’s a mysterious one, just as his Knights of Ren, who he himself have barely seen. He’s also a pretty one.  
  
He wondered how the scenario would work out. Was he entering Kylo’s room, or were they in his bedchamber; was they close friends, or just aquarience. Kylo would wear a casual outfit, maybe a tshirt and pants, hiding the lace underneath.  
  
They’d hold a tense conversation, both knowing of what to come as they sipped on some expensive wine.  
  
Or maybe they’d start right away, hungrily attacking each other with fierce, harsh kisses. The bruising kind with more teeth than tongue, hastily undressing the other as they tumbled around on the bed.  
  
_Hux slipped his robe of with hurry, uncaring of where it landed already feeling Kylo’s fingers trying to unbutton his dress shirt as he shredded his shirt. They’re down to pants in seconds - probably something with the force, Hux thought - and Kylo’s relentless._  
  
_The taller man is pushing him down the bed, rutting desperately for a release after Hux teasing him all day long. “You’ve been so unfair, so naughty, did you think I wouldn’t notice?” He whispered against his skin, leaving kisses in his trail._  
  
_Hux gasped as Kylos hand unzipped his pants, “Maybe I wanted you to. You’ve been driving me up the wall the whole week.”_  
  
_Kylo smirked against his lips, “You’re saying this is my punishment?”_  
  
_“No, this is my reward for keeping up with you,” He pushes up against his toned body, flipping them over and straddling his hips. He rocked back and forth to create friction and he could see Kylo cleansing and uncleansing his hands as if insecure whether he could touch or not._  
  
_Hux traced his hand up over his muscular chest, feeling the scars underneath his palms. It was far too many for a boy his age, all telling a story and together becoming a roadmap to hell._  
  
_“Went to hell and back,” He murmurs out loud, but Ren must have got what he meant as took ahold of his hand, kissing the back softly._  
  
_It was still unusual for him to see this soft side of him, this caring one smiling softly up to him._  
  
_The atmosphere changed in the room, them making out lazily and ignoring the discarded clothes all over the place. Kylo’s hands was slowly making its way up by his side, leaving feathery touches along his back. Hux traces his hands up his muscular chest, his fingers flickering and teasing his nipples._  
  
_He really is a pretty thing, from the red bitten lips, his puffy pink nipples and red tinted cock. He was art, a sight worth to be hang in a museum, but only for him to see._  
  
_“Look at you, so gorgeous aren’t you?” He asked rhetoric, playing with his nipples. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”_  
  
_His hands left his puffy nipples, taking of Kylos pants in a slow fashion so different from before. He kissed his hips, licking up his define V marks, his tongue licking down his trimmed pubic hair down to where his cock was straining against the dark lace._  
  
_Kylo tried to muffle his moans, his teeth biting into his underlip. “Get on with it,” He groaned out, his hips bucking up into Hux touch._  
  
_“Be patient, this is my reward isn’t it?” Hux said and pushed the lace down, freeing his hard dick, “You’ve been a right menace this whole week, causing damage and making me stay up all night writing reports.”_  
  
_He took a hold of his cock, Kylo hissing at the dry feeling. “You’ve been teasing the whole week,” He resorted._  
  
_Hux hummed in agreement, flicking his thumb over the slit and used the precum to wank him, “F-fuck.” Kylo groaned out, hips bucking up to his touch, “Stop being such a tantalize and get on with it.”_  
  
_Hux felt an invisible hand pull at his hair, forcing his head down to Kylo’s cock. “So impatient,” He said as he flickered his tongue out at the tip, moaning at the taste. He lowered his mouth on his head, sucking and licking at it._  
  
_“More,” Kylo growled out, pushing his head down. “You’re so good at this, I wonder how many cock’s you’ve sucked. A right slut, aren’t you?”_  
  
_He moaned around his dick, taking it deeper until his nose was pressed up against his pubic hair._  
  
_Kylo started to fuck in and out of his mouth, the invisible hand pulling his hair harsh enough to leave tears in eyes._  
  
_“Bet you was such a whore in the academy, the teachers favorite pet. Sucked anyone who asked,” Kylo stopped himself to throw his head back in a loud groan and hit the back of his throat, “Look at you baby, taking it so good.”_  
  
_Hux nodded and felt him fuck into him faster, chasing his own orgasm._  
  
_“Swallow,” Was all he said before spilling inside of him, Hux gagging on it. He released the hold on his head, and Hux gasped and coughed as he tried to take in some precious air._  
  
_Kylo pulled Hux up into a bruising kiss, tasting himself in his mouth._  
  
“General?” Phasma asked, pulling him out from his daydreaming.  
  
“Yes?” Hux said back, hoping he hadn’t missed anything too important. Christ, his mind needed to stop playing games with him.  
  
“The order wanted to know of the status on Starkiller.”  
  
He nodded back at her before turning his gaze at the board, “As it looks now, it will be finished in just under a year's time.”  
  
“That’s too long!” One of the bearded man shouted back angrily.  
  
“We’re following a plan adapted to the needs of the workers, and is making this completely legal. We don’t want a rebellion with the troops now, will we?” He asked back, raising an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
“With the old ways of doing things we could have built it in-”  
  
“Let me rephrase. We are doing this completely legally to the empire, we don’t want spies and those alike in here, will we?”  
  
He shut him down with a gaze as Phasma presented the next point.  
  
Kylo looked oddly flushed to his left, which was another weird thing. He might be coming down with something, so he made a mental note for him to be sent for a random medical check-up after the meeting.  
  
He was pretty like this, flushed with his head down.  
  
_”Now sweetheart, what gave you the idea that I was asking?” Hux smiled sweetly, ”On my lap.”_  
  
_Kylo knew he would only ruin it more for himself by refusing - but. He still had his dignity, ”I think it’s an unfair situation, I behaved myself.”_  
  
_Hux sighted as he took a hold of his hand and dragged him into his lap, ”See, the thing is that you didn’t behave yourself.” He stroked his back, and a chill when through Kylo's spine, spreading an icy feeling of anticipation through his whole body._  
  
_”You was a bad boy today, pup,” He continued to caress his bey, softly laying him down his lap, ”And bad boys gets punished.”_  
  
_Kylo whined as he felt his Hux hand placed itself on his bum, just holding it there spreading warmth through his whole body._  
  
\- No. It doesn’t sound right, Kylo would never submit like that. He’d been stubborn, refusing and a general pain in the ass. He’d do all the dirty tricks to get out of a punishment, even going as far as to use the force.  
  
Or maybe they’d been in a relationship, like one of those spoken about in hushed voices.  
  
He’d take care of him, spoiling Kylo, showing him love and affection after days filled with harsh training, help him center himself.  
  
Kylo would lash out and refuse the needed help from him, going on as if he had the world on his shoulders.  
  
But he’d take care of him, make him forget all his problems, being harsh when he threw tantrums, reward him when he listened.  
  
_“You’ve been so good today, baby and I have a special surprise for you,” Hux murmured against Kylos neck as they laid down cuddling in the bed._  
  
_“No, I’ve been bad,” Kylo whispered back, thinking of how he lashed out against him and used the Force to throw him into a wall._  
  
_“No, no. You’re the sweetest boy in the whole world, and I understand why you did what you did. Of course it isn’t acceptable, but this whole week you’ve been on the edge since the failing mission and Snoke breathing down your neck and everyone avoiding you.” Hux kissed down his naked back, his hand making lazy patterns on his stomach._  
  
_“I was just waiting for it, and you’ve been behaving so,_ so _good through it all.” He sat up, softly turning Kylo onto his stomach, massaging his tense back._  
  
_Kylo moaned as Hux’s hands masterly massaged out the knots in his back, “Such a good boy, the most precious one in the whole world. Being out on missions constantly and doing your duty even though you just want to crawl into the bed with me.”_  
  
_Hux hand went lower and lower, cupping his bum and squeezing, “When you only wanted to come to me for cuddling and kisses wanting me to turn you into a crying mess that can barely remember your name.”_  
  
_Kylos breath hitched as he nodded at the pillow and let out a moan, too tired to communicate through words._  
  
_“That’s right baby, and you’ve been so good,” Hux kissed his cheeks before leaving a soft feathery kiss against his hole, “Can’t wait to get my mouth on you, it’s been too long.”_  
  
_He started to kitten lick around his hole, his flat tongue dragging against the pink rim. He bit and kissed at it, leaving Kylo to become a moaning mess._  
  
_“Taste so good,” He slurred out as he pushed his tongue into his rim, his hands squeezing and opening up his cheeks, “Always so good,” he started to fuck into him with his tongue, making slurping noises as he ate him out._  
  
_Kylo could feel tears down his cheek and he could only moan and cry out when he feels him press up against his prostate. The spit is running down his thigh, dripping down to his sensitive balls._  
  
_Hux really shouldn’t get so turned on by Kylo’s crying. “So pretty like this, all pliant and laid down underneath me. Letting me_ wreck _you.”_  
  
Kylo started to cough beside him and he placed a hand on his back worriedly, “You sure you’re alright, Ren?” He had recently been at Hoth, the ice planet. He wasn’t sure why he had gone to the former rebel base, but his missions sends him all over the galaxy.  
  
“Are you coming down with anything? Hoth must have been cold this year,” Or rather all the time.  
  
“I’m fine, General.” Kylo didn’t meet his eyes and the flush was still there. Hux frowned, he’ll be sure to send him to the medic headquarter later.  
  
Phasma clapped her hand loudly, “So, the meeting is ending now. We’ve been going for almost two hours and nothing have been changed. Dismissed.”  
  
The old geezers muttered under their breath, grumpily talking about how _their_ plan would be better. No chance in hell.  
  
Kylo finally raised his head to look at him, a glint in his eyes.  
  
“You know General, you do have some interesting thoughts.”  
  
Hux paled as he feels Kylo’s hand grip his tight, “Would you care to join me for a drink in the kitchen?”  
  
Where his first thought begun.  
  
“Well, I do have to see if there’s any aprons laying around there.”  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @senpaischinko 
> 
> Well, I'm trash and I blame the gc. Leave a comment if you like it x


End file.
